An inner battle
by kcn
Summary: Sasuke is at war... with himself. Can he win, or will his soul be lost forever to the curse mark?
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in my head for quite awhile. It didn't start out by being this particular idea, but I decided It fit… So without any further ado…

Disclaimer… I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money in any way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come with me. We can leave and be together." Despite his hot breath on her neck, she shivered. He sounded mean, dark, _evil_. Well, that was kind of to be expected, he could have changed, right? Who was she kidding? He laughed. That evil laugh that sent chills down her spine. She winced. He ran his hands down her arms. Her skin burned where he touched them. But, strangely, she didn't run. How had she gotten here? How did this happen?

------------------------------------Let's answer these questions… with a flashback------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the halls. This place gave her the creeps. It was dark, cold, damp. It was Orochimaru's castle. Why had Tsunade sent her alone? She was terrified.

She heard a laugh. She spun around in the direction it seemed to come from. She tried to hide her fear. The tears streaming from her face made it painfully obvious. The laughter resumed. This time, she realized, it was surrounding her. Where was he?

"Damn it Sasuke! Come out here! Show yourself coward!"She yelled through her tears. She gasped as she felt a presence behind her. _Move damn feet, move!_ She thought as she struggled with herself to do just that. He moved right behind her, so close that she could feel his shallow breathing on her neck.

---------------------------------------------------Flashback ends here--------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He laughed in response.

"Come on Sakura! Haven't you always loved me? Prove it." He was mocking her now.

"Move!" She screamed out loud this time. More of that mocking laughter.

"What's wrong Sakura?" His hand traveled up to her hair. He twirled it thoughtfully. "You surely can't be scared of me?" He questioned.

"Damn you Sasuke." She growled at him, her fisted balled tightly.

"You don't want to hit me do you? I thought you loved me." Yet again, more laughter. He nuzzled her neck. She felt sick. "You want me. Take this chance." He whispered in her ear. She scowled. She didn't want him. The only thing she wanted was to go home. Suddenly, she laughed. He looked puzzled.

"You, Sasuke, are so naïve." Sasuke was slightly taken aback by this. "Now, after you left," she turned to face him, "I had time to think and move on. I realized that you needed something." More questioning looks came from Sasuke. She continues. "I realized that you… needed… to… DIE!!!" She screamed this last word as she lunged at him. He moved out of her way with ease.

"Let's not fight. Old friends, meeting each other for the first time in years. You should be happy! Don't ruin this moment." He sneered as she slammed into the wall. A huge crack ran up the middle of it. The pain flashed across her face, but she quickly covered it up. She stood up, her right arm useless, and scowled. "Come on Sakura, let's go somewhere else. We can talk this over."

Sakura decided it would be best if she did follow him. She could heal herself quickly and formulate a plan. They walked into a bedroom, HIS bedroom. "Please sit Sakura." He said with fake sincerity as he motioned towards the bed. She sat and went to heal her shoulder. She had thought of a simple plan. Hopefully it would work. She summoned the green chakra to her hand. Before she could reach to her shoulder, he grabbed both wrists.

_Perfect._ She thought, but put on a mask of terror. He got within two inches of her face.

"There will be time for that later. Right now, I want it to HURT." He snarled at her. He shoved her down and forced himself on top of her. As his hand slid up her shirt, she smiled. "What is your problem?" He asked with malice. He felt a change in the room. He looked over at her hand, still glowing green. It seemed… _different._ With a grunt, she heaved it into his side. His eyes went wide with pain and shock. He fell to the floor, cradling his side.

"What the?" He gasped.

"I've been studying as a medic nin. Kabuto isn't the only one that can master such a… _simple_ technique." The darkness in Sakura's voice nearly matched Sasuke's. She looked down at him. He looked scared… _helpless_. Something in Sakura stopped her. She couldn't kill him. Not like this. "You're pathetic." She chuckled. He glared at her, and then recoiled in pain. She let the chakra fade from her hand. She crouched beside him sadly and pushed the black hair from his face.

He seemed to be losing consciousness. "How did this happen, Sasuke? How did you become this?" Her voice was laced with sadness and sincerity. She put a hand on his forehead. He was warm, dripping with sweat. Her hand began glowing green again. Half-awake, he looked at her in fear. She gave him a calming look and touched his side. It hurt, but he could feel the torn muscles and tendons healing slowly. After a few minutes, she moved to healing her shoulder.

"Goodbye Sasuke." She muttered to him. She started to stand slowly. Suddenly, she felt fingers closing gently around her arm. She looked to Sasuke.

"Please don't go… yet." He pleaded. He had sadness in his eyes. She sat down by him. She gently stroked his hair, and he fell asleep. He was running a fever. She left quietly, to gather herbs. Once outdoors, she found the herbs necessary to make a simple elixir to calm his fever.

She snuck back inside and found a glass to mix the herbs. She worked slowly, with a sadness that dragged deep in her soul. She knew what she had to do. She mixed the herbs into a drink. After she finished with that, she scribbled a long note on a piece of paper, snuck into Sasuke's room, and put the note and the concoction next to him. She gave him one last sad look and walked away. She wished fervently that she didn't have to leave him. She thought about when she first saw him, just a few mere hours ago. It was such a sudden change from then to before he fell asleep. Something was wrong. But, she knew, she had to leave. It was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous.

She sat at the entrance to the castle, silently chewing on her thoughts. The cool breeze that caressed her face made her shiver. It was a somewhat eerie night. She leaned against the cool stones that made up the outside of the castle. Her gaze lifted to the moon. His image appeared, and then faded out just as quickly. As she sat there, looking, thinking, she felt sleep tugging at her eyelids. She couldn't fight it. She fell into a deep slumber where she sat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so the next chapter is from Sasuke's point of view from after they get into the bedroom, and goes until I decide to stop it. Things will be explained in that chapter. (Like why his emotions changed so quickly.) Quietly, the war will wage inside of him. Until then (tomorrow I hope) read and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back for chapter two!!! This is starting where he tries to rape her. If you want to know what is going on, if you have seen the episode where Ino uses the mind transfer jutsu on Sakura, and how they fight inside of her… That is generally what is happening here. I refer to Sasuke and curse marked Sasuke as two completely different people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hungrily, he looked at her. She looked ravishing in the moonlight. A look of pure terror adorned her face. "_Stop this! Don't hurt Sakura. She doesn't deserve this!__" _ Sasuke growled within himself, trying to gain control over _his_ body. "_Why are you doing this?__"_ He asked. His curse marked self stood in front of him with a smirk.

_"Why does it matter to you?"_ Curse marked laughed. Sasuke lunged at him, only to be thrown aside. Suddenly, both of them felt a sharp pain in their sides. Sasuke's body, currently under the control of curse-marked, fell to the ground. She explained her new power. Sasuke gained control for a split second. Sakura frightened him, and it showed on his face. Then, Curse-marked regained his control and glared at her when she called him pathetic. Finally, within himself, Sasuke kicked Curse-marked in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Sakura was leaving now. She had just healed him and herself. He weakly reached for her arm. "Please don't go." He hadn't seen her in so long. She couldn't leave him. Not yet. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He wanted her to know that it wasn't him that walked away so long ago. But it was him that longed to be with her now. She sat back down and stroked his hair. He felt weak now. He could do nothing but sleep. He let the sleep come, there was no fighting it.

-----------------------------------------------------The next day. ---------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He was still in control, for now. He saw the cup of… something, and the note. He picked it up with curiosity and read it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Drink this. It will bring your fever down. _

_I have to go back. I can't stay here. I wish so much that I could, but then I don't know if you would hurt me. Last night, you seemed to change. I don't know what to believe anymore. __Maybe I should have killed you then and there when I had the chance. But then, you seemed so helpless. I don't know how to handle this. I am so confused. Why would you do something like that? Why would you be so… evil? I guess that is a stupid question. _

_Yesterday, you asked me to stay with you, Why is that? Do you love me? Did you ever love me? I guess I have a lot of questions that will remain unanswered. I wish there was a way to talk to you, maybe when you weren't tormenting me, or trying to hurt me. I guess that mainly what I have to say is, I love you still. Seeing you last night, on the floor, looking frail, made me realize. I never stopped. I ignored these emotions. Could we have had something? I guess we will never know. _

_I'm not sure, but I think you were trying to hurt me to ease your own pain. Maybe you thought that I didn't love you anymore and that doing that to me would make you feel better somehow. Maybe this is all just some fantasy, some way of explaining off your behavior. A __way to make myself believe that there was still a chance, though it won't be fulfilled._

_ I guess I have to go back now. I don't know what to tell everybody. Should I tell them that I left you, alive, and came back empty handed? I tell them where you are? Should I say I killed you? Maybe I should say that I never even found you. I think that would be thee easiest and safest for both of us, but it isn't honest. I guess I will figure it out on my own._

_Thank you Sasuke. Thank you for everything._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

He read the note twice. He picked up the glass of herbs and slammed it against the wall. Within himself, he was crying. There was a stirring from the previously unconscious curse-marked Sasuke. As this evil version of him stood up, he seemed to be laughing, mocking him for losing her again. Sasuke lunged at him, and toppled him to the ground.

_"How dare you? I loved her! You have ruined any chance I might have had to explain things to her!"_ Sasuke yelled as he landed a series of blows to the other boy's jaw. Yet, his curse-marked self seemed un-fazed. He stood despite the fact that Sasuke was hitting him, and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. Lifting him up, he tossed him to the side.

Curse-marked laughed as he gained control of the body once more. _"Damn it! I need to find Sakura!"_ Sasuke screamed. Curse-marked, still in control, laughed. "We will find her. I will have my way with her, or rather you will, and she will die. I think it will be fun, you?" He asked out loud.

Within himself, Sasuke tried to hit him again, but was only met by a fist to the gut. Blood came spurting out his mouth. Then, curse-marked grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from where he stood. _"You are irritating opposition. I think I should get rid of you once and for all."_ He snarled. Sasuke gasped for air.

_"Let…me…go!" _Sasuke gasped.

_"Oh no, I don't think so this time."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next will be back to Sakura I guess. I left you with a cliffhanger! Oh what? Well, read and review please!!! I tried to make Sakura's writing in a different style, but I doubt that it worked… I know it's kind of weird and awkward, but I didn't know how to write the whole two souls fighting in one body thing… Suggestions anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I had a lot of free time today, so I wrote a couple of chapters. R&R If you will!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up and looked around. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Suddenly, the memories of the previous night came rushing into her head. She shook her head violently, as if trying to forget. Slowly, she stood up. He was standing right in front of her, inches from her. She jumped. He laughed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright?" He questioned. He sounded like his old self, yet different/ His words were sincere, but poisonous. She didn't answer, merely looked away. He removed one hand from her small shoulders and lifted her chin to face him. She didn't want to look at him; she just wanted to walk away. His arms enveloped her, pulled her close. She didn't respond, only stood there not knowing what to do. Now, she knew Sasuke was never _this_ sweet. Either he felt really bad, or something was amiss. Sasuke pulled away.

"Sasuke, please. I have to go now. Just let me go, Ok?" Sakura pleaded. She couldn't be around him anymore.

"But Sakura, I love you." He said, pleading just the same. Sakura's heart fluttered slightly. She had always wanted to hear him say that. But, no, she couldn't. She looked away again.

"No." She whispered. That one word was devastating. It tore her apart. She wanted to stay, but didn't know how long he would be this nice. Would it be a week, a month, a day, or even just until she agreed? She turned and started to walk away. She was stopped by a hand firmly grasping her arm. She winced as she was spun around with great force. She looked at him with terror.

"Please don't go! Stay with me! We can be together forever, like you have always wanted." He said. He sounded sincere enough, but she still caught that hint of evil. She wriggled from his grip and tried to run, but was grabbed by her hair and fell to the ground. "You want to leave me? Why Sakura?" He glared at her. She could see the same person that she saw yesterday, the one that frightened her so badly. Why were his moods changing so quickly? She could fear tears start to run down her cheeks. "Why are you crying Sakura?" He mocked her.

"Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this?" she asked. He laughed evilly.

"Did you think that I really loved you? I love myself, and no one else. I just want to see the terror and pain in your eyes. Me, love… _you?"_ He laughed as though this was the most preposterous thing anyone could have conceived. These words stung. She stood up promptly, only to be pushed back into the outside wall of the castle. She fell to the ground, limp. The tears continued to fall freely down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is a relatively short chapter, but I can't do much else with it since she is unconscious. Tell me what you think. I have the next chapter written, just not typed yet. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four... Kind of takes on a slight horror genre here. If you are weak of the stomach, then be careful…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No, stop it! Let her go! Please!"_ Sasuke pleaded. _"I love you Sakura."_ He whispered, hoping that in time, he could tell her that. He dropped to his knees. _"Let her GO!!!"_ He screamed in a fit of rage. Curse-marked laughed out loud and picked Sakura's limp form up. Within him, Curse-marked walked up to the pitiful Uchiha and kicked him square in the face. Sasuke stood up. _"This time, you will die!"_ He screamed, lunging at Curse-Marked, who promptly moved. While Sasuke lay on the ground, Curse-Marked held him down with a foot in the gut.

_"Ah, but you are wrong. You can watch as I torture this pretty little girl, and she will die slowly. Then, you will be out of my way. I would have removed you sooner, but then, you wouldn't have gotten to be my witness, to see her die. Now, what fun is that?"_ The evil alter-ego laughed. Sasuke struggled to get loose, but realized he was just wasting energy. He would find a way, just now yet.

Curse-Marked walked with Sakura in his arms to a hidden room below the ground, through a maze of corridors. The room smelled putrid, like decaying flesh. It was much like a torture chamber, a place that Orochimaru had kept hidden for his own purposes. Water dripped from the ceiling as rats picked at little bits of flesh that lay in various places around the room. Sasuke shuddered and curse-marked laughed. Sakura was dropped to a chair that resembled a dentist's chair that was covered in blood, some of which was not completely dry. She made a sickening sound as she fell to the chair.

A groan was heard from deep in her throat. She was waking up. Once she was fully conscious, she took a look around the room and vomited to the side of the chair. "Sasuke, what is this? Where are we?" Sakura asked. She meant for it to be louder, more forceful, but it came out weakly. Almost a whisper.

Sasuke could see how terrified she was. He was a bit scared himself. Scared for her, scared what Curse-Marked would do to her, and most of all, scared that he couldn't save her. Curse-Mark laughed out loud, and then pulled out a rusty kunai from a drawer near the chair. He pushed hair gently away from her ear and placed the kunai against it. It was now or never, Sasuke realized. With every ounce of strength he had left, he broke free and gained control of the body, his body. He knew he couldn't keep it much longer.

"Run Sakura!" he yelled out. She gave him a frightened and confused look, but remained frozen in place. He growled in frustration. "I said RUN!" he bit out. She got up and ran out the door. He didn't hear any footsteps once she got out of the room. Now, she just had to find her way out, Sasuke realized. "Left, left, straight, right, straight, straight, left, now GO!" Speaking was difficult. His voice was obviously strained. He sat on the chair and held his head in his hands with pain. He heard her begin to run away. He was struggling to remain in control long enough for her to get away. It didn't take long for his energy to wear down. He lost control to Curse-Marked once more. He hoped that she had time to get away from that place. He fell, panting within himself.

"You idiot! You're letting her get away!" Curse-Marked growled aloud as he ran after her. He ran through the maze of halls until he got outside. There was no sign of her out there. "Dammit!" Inside Sasuke, Curse-Marked approached Sasuke and again grabbed him by the throat. _"I won't kill you just yet. I want you to suffer first. She will die, and you will be there to see it all. I will make it as __gruesome as possible. Then you will die. I will have this body and all control of it for eternity. They will be none-the-wiser, those friends of yours. I can gain their trust easily, and slaughter them."_ He dropped Sasuke and kicked him in the side. Sasuke was too weak to fight back for now. But, in the end, he would be the one laughing. He would be the sole survivor. He would beat Curse-Marked. He would live until that happened, he would make sure of that. If he died soon after, it didn't matter, but he would win.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short one, but it's here. Well, tell me what you think. Flames, praises, suggestions, all of it is welcome!!! Thank you bunches!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I think it's time for chapter five! –squee-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up and looked around. It took her a moment to understand where she was. There was a putrid stench filling her nose. Little bits of flesh littered the floor around her. She couldn't contain herself, she vomited. "Sasuke, what is this? Where are we?" she asked. Damn, she sounded so weak. She was answered with only laughter. He reached down and pushed her hair back after retrieving a rusty kunai from a drawer. It felt rough against her ear. Suddenly, he stepped back.

"Run Sakura!" He yelled. What was going on? He just yelled at her to run now? She didn't know what to do. What had brought this about? "I said RUN!" She got up and bolted for the exit. She stopped when she stepped out the door. He looked as if he was in pain. He was holding his head in his hands. She looked around only to realize that she wouldn't be able to find her way out through this maze of corridors. "Left, left, straight, right, straight, straight, left. Now GO!" She heard him scream from the room. She went over those directions in her head, and then ran.

Coming up on the first corridor, she stopped for a split second. What direction? "Left." She whispered to herself, and turned right. She wanted to stay and watch him. She needed to know what was going on with him. She moved into the shadows of the corridor to wait for him to pass. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice her. She stayed crouched there for a couple of minutes.

"She's getting away, you idiot!" As soon as she heard that, she saw Sasuke run through the halls and turn left. What did he mean by that? Who was he talking to? She followed him, slowly. She remained in the shadows as she watched him run outside. "Damn it!" He yelled to nobody in particular. He turned and walked towards the castle, towards her. She shrank farther into the shadows as he stalked past her. He seemed to pause a moment before proceeding to his bedroom. She followed him to his room minutes after the door closed. She performed a series of hand signs and was able to see into the room.

"You stupid ass. Ignorant little fuck. I would get rid of you right now, and would if there weren't certain things I had to do with you." Sasuke was muttering, a little eerily. There was nobody else there. Who was he talking to? Then, he laughed. For no apparent reason, Sasuke laughed out loud at nothing, as if something ridiculous was said, when not a word had been uttered. She continued to watch as he fell asleep. She watched as he restlessly moved around on his bed all night.

Sakura slowly opened the door. She snuck in for a better look. She kneeled by the bed. He seemed to be muttering angrily, but somehow he changed every once in awhile. His expression would soften every now and then, but only a little bit. She heard her name sometimes, and something about love. And then she heard him mentioning about killing her. It scared her. She didn't know what he was talking about half the time.

"I love you Sakura. I will kill you. Leave her alone! She will die, and then you. Please! Leave her out of this! It's more fun this way!!" He laughed evilly after this last sentence. She was more confused then ever. Did he love her, or was he hoping to kill her? Why was he doing this?

She stood up but her arm was grabbed. Sasuke had woken up. She froze where she stood. Turning, she saw him with his head down in the pillow, and his arm extended to hers. Shit, she didn't know if he wanted her to stay with him so that she would be there, or so he could kill her.

"I told you to leave Sakura. Why are you still here?" He muttered into the pillow. His voice was muffled, she couldn't tell his mood. She tried to speak, but terror choked out her voice. She just stood there gaping like an idiot. He growled in frustration. "I asked you a question Sakura." She still couldn't tell, for he hadn't lifted his head yet. She stood there, trying to decide what to say.

"Sasuke. Wh-what is wrong with you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! Is it curse-marked or Sasuke? I will decide, and it would be great if you could give me suggestions.


End file.
